Captured
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Jordan Williams. Age 16. Species: human. Gender: male. Status: under Decepticon supervision. Current location: Shockwave's laboratory. Any last words? "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! It's me again with an all new story! This is a challenge from Storylover213.**

**I do not own Transformers Prime. Only my OC.**

* * *

Honestly, I'd never thought I'd die like this, being strapped to a table with some freaky looking robot looming over me. In fact, I always thought I'd die in a hospital, like a majority of people.

This freaky robot said it was for the greater good, that I would be helping them, and that I would be alive at the end of it all.

But I could feel my heart slowing down. I could feel myself getting sleepier. But I could also feel the strange liquid metal the robot was pumping into my veins, making them as if they were on fire. He said it was a metal called Cybertronium, by it wasn't any metal I've ever heard of. And, of course he had said some creepy thing, like straight from a horror movie.

Something like, "This will only hurt for a second, but for the next orn or so, you will be in extreme pain."

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Jordan Williams.

And I was captured by a giant robot alien race.

* * *

I started out in a small town called Jasper, Nevada. Next to my best friend, Jack. On the steps of Jasper Junior High School, waiting for school to start. I was talking animatedly about the latest movie at the local theater, when a bunch of purple cars, probably modified race cars, drive past the front of our school. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see who was at the wheel. They idled in front of the school for so long, even Jack, oblivious Jack Darby, noticed that they were there.

"I wonder who those guys are." He said, picking his bag.

"Dunno." I shrugged. "Let's go before we're late for class."

We entered the main building and went to class.

And they were still there at the end of the day.

I walk home from school since my house hadn't been too far from school. Jack's house, on the other hand, was on the other side of town So he had to take the bus, and the bus always left at 3:10 sharp.

I was about halfway home, taking a shortcut through an alleyway. I know, that was the stupidest move ever, but that's what I did. That's when the same purple cars pulled up in front of an alleyway, and a voice had came out of the closest one.

"If you want to live, you get into the car, insect." The voice said threateningly.

If I hadn't been so scared, I would have laughed at the cliché. But I didn't, seeing as I had my life on the line. I got into the car and they tore down the street. I dared to look over at the driver's seat, and my eyes widened.

There was no one else in the car. The steering wheel and pedals were moving, but there wasn't anyone occupying the seat.

I was only a middle schooler then, so the only thing I could come up with was, "Where are we going?"

The voice came out of the speakers this time. "Quiet, insect."

I shut my mouth and waited to be brought to my doom, which turned out to be a giant alien spaceship.

And said aliens were giant purple robots.

And, believe it or not, this happened more than three years ago, and I've been here ever since.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think, guys?**

**Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! I'm glad people liked this!**

**BTW, this will start in 'Con Job,' but not yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime.  
**

* * *

_*Somewhere on Cybertron*_

I was sprawled out on the pathetic excuse of a mattress the Decepticons provided for me about two or two and a half years ago. I didn't know anymore; its been so long since I'd seen the sun and the stars.

I looked at my hand in disdain. The latest experiment the damn Cyclopes did on me, it turned me into some kind of techno-organic, as he said. Apparently, now I was human and a robot.

Whatever. I pretty much resigned to my fate already. It was like clockwork.

Wake up to big footsteps walking up to my cell.

They give me some kind of fake food.

I get experimented on.

I get returned to my cell, without any medical treatment.

Go to sleep.

And the cycle repeats itself over and over again. And it will probably continue until I get killed.

Two Vehicons past by my cage, got the key fomy said cage, and came back. They unlocked it and grabbed me around the waist.

"What the hell?" I yelled at them, kicking at his hand uselessly. "I already went to that psychopath!"

"Shockwave has just made a break threw on his research. He commanded that you go immediately." The Vehicon carrying me said, with a hint of pity in his voice.

So, I went limp in his hand and was carried to the lab. There was a small human sized table off to the side. That's where I usually am. There was also a giant table in the middle the lab, with some wicked looking instruments hovering around it. There were a bunch of screens and consoles lining the walls. And Shockwave was leaning against the table in the middle, with a data pad in his hands.

He looked up at us and I could tell he would be smirking sadistically if he had a mouth. "Welcome back, human. Drones, strap him to the table."

The Vehicons made for the small one to the side, but Shockwave stopped them. "No, no, the other one."

The Vehicons looked at each other, then strapped me to the giant strap across my neck to keep my head from moving, two or three for each of my limbs, and two across my torso.

I was totally confused. It was the first time I was strapped to the big table. It's always bad when Shockwave deviates from the normal schedule. And it usually got worse during the experiment. I began struggling to escape the bonds. I heard Shockwave tsk at me and he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Even full grown mechs come out with dents from those."

I stopped struggling, mostly because I could see Shockwave walking up to the table with a human sized needle filled with some kind of silver stuff in it. "This is Cybertronium, a rare metal we use specifically for armor and weapons. In order for it to get to its melting point, it had to be heated to a mere 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Don't worry, you'll survive this. Your central processor will alter slightly, but that's merely a minor set back."

He held the needle over my vein and said, "This will only hurt for a moment, but for a joor or so, you will be in extreme pain."

And he plunged the needle in harshly. I yelped out in surprise, and felt the liquid metal flowing through my veins and going straight to my heart. My entire body was on fire. Literally!

I screamed out, thrashing against the bonds, trying to get free and_ put out the fire! _My eyes rolled back into my head and I began spasming. Dear Lord, it didn't feel like it was going to cool down at all.

After about an hour, the fire dimmed and my heart was beating startlingly slow. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

"End time: 2100. End result: as expected. Estimated time of booting up: 0800." Shockwave muttered, and that was the last thing I heard before the darkness claimed me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I had a little writers block at the beginning, so sorry that it took a while.**

**All suggestions are welcomed!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm glad that a lot of people like this story enough to at least follow it! Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

Darkness. Light. Darkness. Light. It kept switching back and forth between the two and it was giving me a headache. Wait, what's a headache?

I could hear someone.

"...Physical traits: mech; green paintjob; approximately 12 feet tall, 902 pounds. May or may not grow taller. Optics now onlining. Color: green. Subject seems disoriented." I could see a little more clearly now. A tall figure was looming over me with a strange tool in his hand.

"Mental scans show memory loss, though nothing of great importance was lost. Potential for great things, if he remains loyal."

"Wuh?" I said.

"Glad to see you awake." The figure above me said, and shined a light into my eye. I recoiled a little, but he grabbed my shoulder so that I stayed where I was.

"Reflexes are normal. Everything seems operational." He stepped back and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled a little then righted myself. "Motor skills seem to be lagging, but they will improve in time."

I looked around and said, "Where am I?"

"You are in my lab, on Cybertron." He replied. "You will be helping me with my experiments, until the space bridge is operational and we may go to Earth, where Lord Megatron has summoned us."

I nodded and was led to another room by a purple mech. He opened a door just down the hall from where we were before and gave me a small push. I took the hint and walked into the room. The door closed behind me

I looked around. It seemed very Spartan. There was a slab of metal in the furthest corner of the room, a desk, and what looked like a computer. I sat down gingerly on the berth, and laid down. Soon enough, I lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: That has got to be the longest period of time I haven't updated... And the shortest chapter I ever typed.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
